Fa Mulan
Fa Mulan and later 'Li Mulan' is the protagonist of the 1998 Disney animated film Mulan and its direct-to-video sequel, Mulan II. She is inspired by the legendary Hua Mulan from the Chinese poem The Ballad of Mulan. In the original film, Mulan is only seventeen years of age, and as the action of the second film takes place one month on, is also likely to still be of that age. She is voiced by Ming-Na in all three titles (singing voice provided by Lea Salonga), and is an official Disney Princess. In the Japanese dub of the movie, Mayumi Suzuki does both her singing and speaking voices. Mulan is the first Asian Disney Princess. Profile Personality Mulan is atypical to previous female roles in Disney films; she's braver, more self-reliant, and does not focus on marriage. She also does not fit in with the expectations of a young Chinese girl of the time: graceful, demure, and quiet. Instead she is clumsy, outspoken, and independent. Early in the first film she is depicted as insecure and self-loathing, thinking that she will never bring her family honor. As the story continues she starts to gain confidence in herself. Her courage, intelligence, and determination also help her through her adventures. Appearances Mulan Mulan is sent to the town matchmaker to find her a husband, which ends in humiliating failure. Shortly after, the Chinese emperor's counselor, Chi Fu, arrives in her village to announce that the deadly Huns, led by Shan Yu, have invaded China, and that one man in every family must serve in the war. Despite her protests, her father, a famed war veteran named Fa Zhou, says that he will go (in spite of his old age and crippled body). Mulan decides to go in his place posing as a man, cutting her long hair with a sword and stealing her father's armor and rides away on her horse, Khan, so she will keep him from risking his life. Mulan II The sequel finds Mulan and Li Shang preparing to marry, but are distracted by a task from the Emperor, who wants three princesses escorted to their own marriage ceremony. Their relationship becomes somewhat strained during the trip, as the couple has differing views on various issues. Meanwhile, Mushu realizes that if Mulan marries Shang, she won't need him anymore as her guardian spirit. Taking advantage of this, he manages to trick the two into breaking up. When bandits attack, Mulan and Shang fight them off, and Mulan is devastated when Shang is seemingly killed trying to save her. To make sure the three princesses aren't forced to marry against their will, Mulan takes their place marrying the son of the ruler of the neighboring land, and wonders if Shang will return. Other Disney media Mulan appears regularly for meet-and-greets, parades and shows at the Walt Disney Parks and Resorts. Mulan and Mushu (as a kite) make cameo appearances in the Hong Kong Disneyland and Disneyland Resort versions of It's a Small World. On the Disney Cruise Line ships, Mulan and Shang appear in the stage show The Golden Mickeys. Mulan is also known to come out for meet-and-greets on the ships as well. She is also featured in the Disney on Ice shows Princess Classics and Princess Wishes, as a princess, despite her lack of royal ties. Mulan makes cameo of the Disney's House of Mouse television series and the direct-to-video release Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse. She is to make an appearance in the second installment of the Disney Princess Enchanted Tales series of DVDs with Cinderella. It is to premiere in 2008. Kingdom Hearts II In Kingdom Hearts II, Mulan is part of the Land of the Dragons world. She aids Sora in battle, taking the place of either Donald or Goofy. She uses a jian called "Sword of the Ancestor" for regular combat, and her combination attacks include Red Rocket and other fire attacks, thanks to Mushu. She goes under her pseudonym for the majority of Sora's first visit to her world, but later abandons it. In a humorous scene, Sora and Donald are both easily fooled by Mulan's attempt to pass for a man, but Goofy sees through it right away, shocking his comrades. References External links * Mulan at Disney Archives * Category:Mulan characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Disney Princess characters Category:Fictional Chinese people Category:Fictional princesses Category:Fictional women soldiers and warriors Category:Fictional swordsmen Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1998